Outcasts & Aliens Chap1
by AshBashKaulsack
Summary: Andy Biersack is an upcoming rock star, Bill Kaulitz is a rock star. What will happen when Andy meets his idol? rated M for later chapters...This is my first story up here, i would love reviews. i wont post the second chapter until i have 6 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Outcasts & Aliens

"Syv. you gotta get us tickets man! It's our chance to see what life is going to be like after we make it big!" Andy pleaded with his manager.

"Fine...i'll see if i can pull some strings and get you boys tickets to your beloved "Tokio Hotel."" He pulled a slim black cell out of his pocket and began dialing numbers and making calls.

"OMG ANDY! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO GET TO SEE TOKIO HOTEL!" Ashley pulled Andy into an excited hug as the two boys jumped around hand-in-hand like school girls.

"Don't forget the BACKSTAGE PASSES Ash!" Andy grabbed his mic and headed back into the studio, closely followed by Ashley. "Come on you guys lets get to work."

Two days later the boys were sitting in Syv.'s cluttered office, surrounded by papers and demo's. "I got the tickets." The two boys jumped up and hugged him. "Did you get the backstage passes?" Andy pleaded and his questioning expression had Syv. pulling out two shiny plastic cards attached to a lanard. The squeels of delight were too much for Syv. to take. "Now the concert starts at 8pm try to be early, it's sold out, also behave like men not children."

"Yes DAD." Both boys chimed and batted their eyelashes at the older man. "Thank you for the tickets!" They screamed as they raced out the door so they could return to their houses to prepare for the concert that would change their lives forever.

Two days later Ashley was stretched out on Andy's couch, snoring softly. Andy crept up to him and gently poked his side. Ash turned over but didn't wake up. "Fine if that's how you want it." Leaving the room Andy returned with a bucket of ice. Taking his position he poured the bucket straight onto Ashley's bare chest and, dropping the bucket ran and dove behind his bed. Ashley's screams were sure to be heard by the neighbors. "Damnit Andy! What the Hell was that for?" The bucket was thrown in the general direction of Andy's face. "Well...you wouldn't wake up i had to do something or else you wouldn't be ready by 6 tonight." Ashley jumped up and went to grab a towel so he could get a hot shower and a cup of coffee.

5:45..."Ash get you ass in the car NOW!" Andy screamed up the stairs. Ashley replied with a long stream of curses and an exclamation that he was almost ready he only had to finish his makeup.  
>Ash scrambled into the car five minutes later a brush and war paint in his hand. "i'll finish in the car." Climbing out of the car they got stares from multiple people as they tied their backstage passes to their belts. It had to be because they were dressed like they were preforming, war paint and outlandish outfits fit for Kiss. "Ash it's already 7:30! we need to get backstage!" The boys raced to the door that led backstage only to be met by two large security guards. They flashed their passes and the guards ushered them through the double doors.<p>

"I can't believe we are actually here!" Ash planted a small kiss on Andy's cheek "Thank you for bringing me Andy!"

"Come and rescue me, only you can set me free." Andy could have sworn Bill, the lead singer of Tokio Hotel was looking right at him. "Come and rescue me, rescue me. you and me, you and me, rescue me, you and me,  
>set me free, rescue me." Andy and Ashley cheered louder than anyone as the Tokio Hotel boys took their bows and walked offstage. As the roars of the crowd began to die down Andy felt a tug at his hand. When he looked back he saw Ashley trying to pull him down a narrow hall just off of the entrance.<p>

"ASH! What the hell are you doing!"

"Tokio Hotel's dressing rooms are down this hallway! I saw them go in the door and the guards are taking care of a hoard of fans right now so they aren't around to tell us we can't go in. come on it's our only chance to meet them!" Ashley preceded to push Andy down the hallway until they reached a tarnished metal door that read Tokio Hotel on the white board hanging from the door.

Knock-knock-knock

The bassist Tom came to the door clad only in his low riding jeans, pale chest gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat,left after the preformance. "Who the hell are you?" Tom turned to catch the shirt Gustav had tossed him from somewhere in the room. "Thanks Gus! you guys better not be some crazed fans trying to get at my brother." Ashley looked at Tom confidently, hiding the light blush on Andy's cheeks.

"Nope, we are a up and coming band. I'm Ashley Purdy, and this is our lead singer Andy Biersack, we are from the band Black Veil Brides." Somehow Ashley's flirtacious smile and his confident voice impressed Tom. He stood with his shirt in one hand, black dreads tumbling over his shoulders. "We wanted to talk to you guys to see what fame will be like.  
>You're also one of our favorite bands, so we thought why not learn how to deal with fame from people we actually like?" Ashley cocked his head in mock thought and turned to Andy. "Andy, didn't you want to meet Bill?" Tom turned to Andy surprise in his eyes.<p>

"Um...yeah but if Tomi doesn't want me to meet him it's ok."

"What did you just call me?" This time he saw the blush creep into Andy's cheeks. "Did you just call me Tomi? Only Bill calls me that."

"Well it seemed natural to call you Tomi. I'm sorry." Andy's eyes widened in surprise when Tom smiled at him, stepping aside and allowing Ashley to nudge him into the room.

"Billa! You got an upcoming rockstar here to see you!" Bill glanced up from the orange sofa in the corner his eyes flashing with recognition when he saw Andy and Ashley enter the room. "You remember that free CD they were handing out at the last talk show we did? These are two of the guys from that band." The boys eyes widened and they turned to Tom. "yeah we've heard you're music Billa over there loves you guys, he can't get enough of it." Bill pulled out the headphone in his ear and turned the small screen to face Andy. One of their songs 'Sex and Hollywood' was playing on a loop.

Standing up Bill extended his hand to Andy. As he shook Bills hand a small smile played across Bill's features.  
>"Would you and Ashley like to have dinner with us tonight?" Ashley and Andy looked toward one another glee etched into their faces, they turned back nodding vigorously to the German star.<p>

"Billa...what's it like to be a big star?" Bill turned to Andy and shrugged. "You never have any privacy, everything about you is leaked to the media so you can't even go to the bathroom without the press knowing."

"Does that mean relationships too?" Bill noticed the change in Andy's voice but decided he needed to be honest with him. "Yes relationships too." Seeing the hurt expression on Andy's face made Bill turn to the two men entering the room.

"Gustav. Georg. meet the two most famed members," Bill glanced over his shoulder at Andy, "of Black Veil Brides. This is Andy Biersack and Ashley Purdy." He motioned to them in turn and once the introductions were over Tom had changed into a fresh pair of baggy jeans and the shirt that was tossed at him earlier.

"Princess, you ready yet?" Tom glanced at his twin brother who was pulling on a pair of tight fitting black jeans. "Tomi didn't i tell you to stop calling me that?" Tom chuckled turning to Ashley. " Well he does look like one doesn't he?" Andy was the one to answer, "No he doesn't look like a princess he looks like a king." All eyes turned to Andy for a moment before his glazed expression came was gone. Bill picked up his shirt and pulled it on over his ivory skin. "Well let's go you guys." Tom walked toward the door closely followed by Georg and Gustav. Ashley pulled a less than pleased looking Andy toward the door and taking his hand Ashley pulled him along.

"ANDY!" Bill ran to the door. His rosary had fallen off. Bill chased after him and when he finally caught up to the two boys he spun Andy around. "I think this belongs to you." He took Andy's hand pressing the black beads against Andy's palm, looking into his eyes. Bill let his hand drop after a few moments and they began walking together toward Tom's car.

"hahaha wow Tom how the hell did you get yourself out of that one?" Ashley had draped himself across Tom's shoulders a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "I showed her the door, she left without argument, didn't even mention that i didn't pay her." Tom was obiously talking about one of his recent escapades, so turning back to Andy, Bill passed him another glass of wine.

"So you're trying to get your band big right?"

"Well yeah, it's been my dream as long as i can remember."

"Yeah it was mine too, i completely understand that, it's a great feeling when you achieve fame but it comes with its prices."

"Yeah like not being able to date the person you want." Andy mumbled. "Bill, I don't think i'm going to be able to handle stardom without some friends outside my band."

"TOMI!" Ashley twirled the ends of his hair and looked up at Tom with puppy eyes.

"oh god, i'm sorry Tom he get's like this when he's drunk." Andy got up and grabbed Ashley, pulling him out of the booth. "Ash, you can't act like this. Not now."

"Why not Andy? I like Tomi, he's so cute!" Ashley scrunched his nose and make a puppy face.

"Tomi would you mind if we cut this short? I think Ash here needs to get home...or rather to my couch." He half mumbled the last part under his breath and Tomi chuckled.

"I'll take them back Tomi, i'm sure you have some philandering to do." Bill glanced at Andy supporting a drunken Ashley.

"As a matter-o-fact i did. Here's the keys, don't scratch the car." Bill caught the keys and gave his brother a hate filled glance. " I'm not that bad a driver Tomi-wreckage, i think they've buried more of your cars than we have people in Hamburg." Tom flinched at his brothers harshness and watched him help Andy get Ashley to the car. He saw their hands brush and turned to see if Gustav and Georg saw it but both were too busy hitting on the busty waitress to notice anything.

The ride back was silent except for the light snoring coming from the backseat where Ashley had curled up with one of Tom's jackets that was strode about the car. The fuzzy dice swung in the rearview mirror, their movement hypnotizing Andy. He didn't notice when the car came to a halt or Bill getting out of the car. Andy turned when Bill opened his door to help him down. After depositing Ashley in the passenger seat of Andy's car he turned to shake Bill's hand. He pulled himself into the drivers seat praying that a cop wouldn't pull him. He put his hand in his pocket to find his keys, when he pulled them out a small slip of paper fell out with them. Grabbing the slip of paper turned it over,  
>a small cultivated scribble was there. He read it over and couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

Andy, sorry our meeting was cut short. Here's my number call me. X-XXX-XXX-XXXX ~Billa


	2. Chapter 2

Outcasts & Aliens update

Hey you guys. I will be putting the Second Chapter up either on the 31st of January or the 1st of Feburary. Although i do not have as many reviews as i would like i am going to post the second chapter anyway. I would love to see more reveiws in the future however, so if you have any friends that you believe would like this story or a fansite for either band please post it so i can get more views and more reviews. Also i want to give a shout out to "LaLa Land" for a great reveiw and making me smile on a bad day. Well i love you guys and more to come on the story!

Chap. 2: Summary Andy has Bills number. What will happen when he calls him?

Chap.2: Teaser

Ring-ring "Hallo?"

"Bill? This is Andy." Andy glanced over at Ashley, still asleep on his couch.

"Andy! Hallo, did your friend, Ashley i believe, get home ok?" Andy began to chuckle and poked Ashley with his foot. "Well,  
>not exactly home, he kinda crashed on my couch." The two boys laughed as a groggy mess of black hair and makeup opened his eyes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Outcasts & Aliens

Ring-ring. "Hallo?"

"Bill? This is Andy." Andy glanced over at Ashley, still asleep on his couch.

"Andy! Hallo. Did your friend, Ashley i believe, get home ok?" Andy began to chuckle and poked Ashley with his foot. "Well not exactly home. He kinda crashed on my couch." The two boys laughed as a groggy mess of black hair and makeup opened his eyes.

"Who the hell are you on the phone with so damn early?" Andy glanced at the clock.

"Um, Ash, it's three in the afternoon. You got really drunk last night, and i'm on the phone with Billa." At this Ashley's eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed the cell from Andy's hand. "Bill, is Tomi there?"

Chuckling Bill said "Yeah but he's asleep, it wouldn't be good for my health to wake him up." Ashley thought for a moment before asking bill to put the phone next to Tom's ear. He walked over to the stereo in Andy's room turning the volume up to thirty and pushing in their CD. Blasting Sex and Hollywood,  
>he heard a deep voice. "Who the fuck is playing music, i'm going to fucking kill them. schalten Sie die verpissen!"<p>

Bill pulled the phone away and , laughing like a madman told Ashley to turn off the music that he was awake. He watched Tom pull on a pair of baggy jeans as Bill handed the phone to him. "Hallo?" Tom glanced at Bill to tell him who was on the other line. "Tomi!" Hearing the voice that had haunted his dreams the night before he noticably cringed. "Hallo Ash. How did you get Billa's number?" He glared at Bill, walking over to the window, he slid the blinds to their room back looking over the city laid out below them.

"This is Andy's phone, Bill gave him the number." Sneaking a look at Bill, Tom snickered at his brother. "Tomi, what are you laughing at?" Tom had said Bill had tripped over the bed but they were about to head down to breakfast, or lunch, and that they would need to go. Clicking the phone off he turned to Bill. "You have a lot of explaining to do little brother."

Ashley handed the phone back to Andy "What did he say?" Andy clung to the phone like a lifeline, and hung on every word Ashley said. "They are going down to breakfast, he'll call you later." Ashley smiled at the excited look on Andy's face.

"Well what do you want to do today Ash?" He looked down at his phone and was surprised when he got a text from Bill. 'I'll call later Tomi wanted to talk.' Smiling Andy lifted his shimmering azure eyes to Ashley.

"Andy, are you even listening to me? I said we should go see a movie or something."

"Bill! Stop fucking lying to me, that's disgusting." It was a good thing Gustav and Georg had already eaten, Tom's screaming would have had them interested in what the twins were fighting over.

"Tomi, I'm telling you the truth, but i need my brother to support me." Considering this Tom sat down staring at his twin in shock, it took a moment before he realized that he didn't care, it was his secret too. They are brothers afterall.

" Well what do you want to do about it? Oh, and Bill, i've got a secret too..." ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"HAHAHA HOLY SHIT ASH! That was the funniest movie i've EVER seen!" The boys tumbled out of the theatre laughing. As the laughter died down Andy said, "Now what do you wanna do Ash?" He pulled his phone out of his back pocket staring at the still empty screen.

"Well, since you have that damn phone out again, how bout we call up Jinxx, CC, and Jake?" He grabbed Andy's phone from him and dialled the all too familiar number. "Yo Jinxx baby what's up? Hahaha , yeah Andy and I had a fucking awesome time! Yup, he even got Bill's number! Wanna get the guys together and hang today?  
>Ok we can be there in thirty minutes." Snapping the phone shut he tossed it to Andy.<p>

"Well, what did he say?" Andy had a concerned look on his face. He didn't have much gas left so if it was too far they may be late.

"They wanna meet up at the mall, like usual."

"ASH! Why did you tell them thirty minutes? Its right up the fucking street!" Andy laughed because in the direction Ashley was staring in there was a group of girls dressed similar to them.

"I saw those girls over there and figured I had some time for a little fun." Winking at him Ashley pulled him in the direction of the group. "Hey girls, I'm Ashley Purdy and this is my sidekick Batman." The girls looked over at Andy smiling.

"You don't look much like Batman." One girl chuckled, pulling on the hem of her hoodie.

"I'm not, sadly, I'm the lead singer/screamer of a band called Black Veil Brides, BVB for short. Ash is the manwhore, whoops i mean guitarist of the band." Laughing Andy turned toward the car telling Ashley to hurry.

Andy almost didn't realize Ashley had climbed in the car until his voice inturrupted his thoughts. "Damn,  
>those girls are fucking vultures." Giving him a condescending look Andy turned the key in the ignition. "Don't get me wrong, I love women, but sometimes they can be so fucking bitchy." He tuned out Ashley's rant as he pulled out of the theatre parking lot, driving the two blocks to the mall. "You see, the one with the big hair was the WORST!"<p>

"Ash, chill! We're here lets go meet the guys. I'm guessing the normal place right?" Ashley nodded and they climbed out of the car. By the time they stepped out of the food court they had eaten the chinese resturant out of food. "You would think knowing that we come by here all the time, they would have enough food for you and Jake." He glanced over at CC, who nodded vigorously. "Come on, let's see what's new at Hot Topic!" Andy raced down the familiar tiled floor to a short silver tunnel jutting from the wall. Walking inside he greeted the people working. "Yo Jessie! What's up man! Haven't seen you in forever. Damn Jules looking good. Demon wazzup, you got that damn mutt of yours fixed yet?" He laughed and moved towards the merchandise.

Just as he had picked up a pair of ripped up skinnies his phone rang. 'We are young and we are strong! Through strength in self we become, something more than they can be. I'll raise my heart and sing...' Andy grabbed his cell, knowing before he even answered who was calling. He stepped out of the store, where it was less noisy. "Hey Bill! What's up?" He heard Tom muttering something in German in the background.

"Andy, do you want to meet up for coffee today?" Andy didn't really like coffee but he definitely wanted to see Bill. "Yeah i'd love to Bill! Lemme ask the guys if I can leave for a bit." Rushing through the store he found Jake waiting outside the dressing rooms. "I thought you hated trying clothes on Jake."

"I do but Ashley, Jinxx, and CC are forcing me to watch them try shit on, the fuckers." So they were all in one place.

"Hey, Ash, can you get a ride with one of the other guys? Bill wants to hang out today!" He heard a thumping sound and as a half dressed Ashley threw open the door. "Will Tomi be there?" He asked Bill who said no. He relayed this to Ashley who sighed and said, "sure, sure, go hang with Bill." Turning on his heel he waved goodbye the the guys and turned his attention back to the man on the phone.

"Where do you want to meet?" Bill didn't know of any good places to go. "How about the Starbucks on Sunset? I can be there in fourty-five minutes, i have to stop for gas." Bill agreed, saying their goodbyes, Andy clicked off his cell, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Thanks for meeting me here Andy." Bill smiled as he sipped his coffee.

Kicking his boot clad feet up on the table, taking a long swig of his monster, Andy said, "No prob, Billa. My pleasure, just glad you could find time for me in your busy scedule. God, i sound like a fucking interviewer." At this both boys laughed. "So when we were standing in line you said you had something to ask me. What is it?"

Bill looked over anxiously. He gulped down the rest of his coffee before asking , "Andy, um, would you possibly want to...um ...go somewhere with me?" Andy glanced at Bill who was clutching it cup like a lifeline. "Andy?"

"Like go where with you? We already are somewhere with each other aren't we?"

"Well yeah but i mean, would you..." Just then a great idea sparked in Bill's head. "What i mean to say was would you and Ashley like to come to Germany when we kick off our tour?" Andy's eyes lit up as he eagerly agreed.

So excited for you to come to Germany next week! ~Billakins

Me too! I'll see you soon! Ash and I are sooo excited! ~AndyBVB 


	4. Chapter 4

Outcasts & Aliens: Chapter 3

'Hey Andy where are you? Show starts in an hour. ~Billa'

'I guess you're not coming, text me when you can. ~Billa'

'Really? It's been a week since the show you missed and i haven't heard from you. ~Billa'

'Sorry Billa, call me and i'll explain everything. ~AndyBVB' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring-Riiii "Billa, is that you? I am sooo sorry i didn't make it to Germany. I tried to call you to let you know but i didn't have any over seas, long distance minutes."

"I guess it's fine. What was so important you couldn't come though."

"My band got a small tour, opening for a big band we just got done with the tour, i didn't check my phone much."

"That's awesome Andy"

"Billa, I have something to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"We got our own international tour...starting in Germany. Problem is, we still need someone to open for us, do you think you and Tokio Hotel would like to?"

"Sure on two conditions." I heard Andy sigh on the other line.

"what are they?"

"We get our own bus so we can hang out and so i don't have to deal with my brother."

"Ok, a little weird but alrihgt. What's the other?"

"You and Ashley have lunch with me and Tom before the tour."

"Ok you got it. I promise. I'll see you in a week. This tour is going to be grueling." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yawning I grabbed my carry on luggage and elbowed Ashley.

"Dude what the fuck?" He asked his eyes snapping open as i turned around to wake up the rest of the guys. I hadn't been able to sleep at all on the flight to Berlin, i was nervous about seeing Bill, seeing as how he was still a bit mad at me. Stepping out of the plane I saw a poof of hair standing above everyone in the airport and immediately recognized it as Bill's. Sure enough looking right next to him I saw a bandana and a pile of dirty blonde dreads, looking over at Ashley I caught his attention and nodded in their direction. He looked past me over in the direction of the crowd and seemingly saw them too because he started walking faster.

"Hallo Andy, how was the flight?" Bill said a little more cold and snide than I would have liked.

"It was fine, I couldn't sleep at all on the plane though." I looked over at him apologetically before turning to look at the guys. "Bill would you mind if we went to the hotel first? So Ash and I can drop off our stuff, and the other guys." Bill nodded as we walked though the airport. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready to go yet. ANDY!" Bill screamed. I was touching up my makeup in the bathroom and drying off my hair.

"I'll be out in a sec Bill. Have Tom and Ash gotten back yet?" I screamed back. Ashley wanted to take a nap but he decided to sleep in CC's room. We sent Tom thirty minutes ago to get him, and they still weren't back yet, despite CC's room was just down the hall. "Ok i'm ready." I walked out of the bathroom, black skinnies clinging to my legs, my vest hanging open against my chest.

I looked around the empty room a few times. Where the hell did he go? Well i guess if he is going to leave I should at least take a short nap until he gets back. Walking over toward the bed I saw the covers rising softly. I pulled the covers back and saw Bills sleeping figure cuddled with one of the pillows the hotel provided. I leaned over him my mouth close to his ear before i screamed "BILL WAKE UP!"  
>He jolted upright his tangled hair framing his face. I crumpled onto the bed laughing.<p>

"I'm sorry Billa, i had to!" I looked over at him and he burst out laughing as well. I guess things were back on track between us.  
>"Want to go and find Tom and Ash now? If we don't we'll be late for lunch." Looking at the clock i realized it was already one o'clock. am "Well i guess it's breakfast now."<p>

"Sure." I opened the door into the hall letting Bill walk out first. We walked the few paces down the hall to the room where CC was staying. I knocked on the door and leaned against the frame waiting for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later, I was starting to get impatient, so i knocked louder.

"Ashley fucking Purdy you better open this fucking door now!" I screamed beating on the door. CC answered a few minutes later looking very irritated. "Where's Ashley and Tom?" I asked glaring over CC's shoulder.

"Come in." CC stepped aside as Bill and I walked into the room. "They're over there." He said pointing into the room. CC took a long look at Bill and I before stroding from the room, slamming the door behind him, muttering something about the lack of privacy in this damned band.

As i stepped around the corner further into the room i saw a poof of fluffy black hair peaking out of the pure white covers. Next to him there was a greasy ball of dirty blonde hair streaming across a pillow. Tom had fallen asleep collapsed on the bed, which was evident because of the lack of covers on his body. The loose fabric of his clothes seemed to make him melt into the bed except for his hand that landed comically across Ashleys face, the rest of his limbs lay splayed in all directions and he snored like a roaring eighteen wheeled truck.

Ash laid cuddled up at Toms side, I don't think he even realized it. His hands curled beneath one side of his face and his makeup smudged across the pillow case. I told Bill to stand to the side. I waited until he moved from a safer vantage point to take a running jump onto the two boys. As soon as my body hit the matress they awoke with a start.

"Fuck Andy what the HELL was that for?" Ashley roared. Sitting up in the middle of the bed, I tried to look innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ash, Bill and I were just looking for you guys and I decided to take a nap in CC's room until you showed up. I had no idea you were sleeping in this bed." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I heard Bill's laughter.

"What's so funny Princess?" Tom called to him. Bill's laughter stopped mid laugh, his mouth hanging open and a look of hurt flashing across his eyes. Pulling my fist back I allowed it to connect to the side of Tom's arm making him groan in pain. "What the fuck was that for Andy?" He asked harshly.

"Calling Billa here a Princess, you know he hates that."


End file.
